Abused Love
by SailorMoonPrincess
Summary: Serena is having serious problems with Darien who says he's having some on in side him so that he could kill Serena and her friends because Serena dumps him. Also he follows her around and trys to kill her. Well Read more to find more information. R
1. Default Chapter

Tough love

__

A Darien and Serena fic.

just incase, I don't own sailor moon so don't sue me.

Chapter 1: The call

(Serena's point of view) 

A week past and I haven't seen Darien around. I bet he's probably mad about breaking up. Anyways I stared my home work. The phone rang. I pick it up. "Hello?" I ask but then the person hung up. I hung up the phone too and continue on my homework. The phone rang again. I picked it up. "Hello who is this?" I ask. "Serena you're going to be in great danger." Someone said in scratchy voice. sounded like Darien too. He hung up. I didn't know what was Darien up too. Or was it Darien on the phone. But to make sure, I called Darien and no one picked up the phone. The I went to his apartment and duh, knock on his door. Darien open the door. " What?" He ask. "Darien, I think we need to talk." I said. Darien gave me a puzzled look. "Did you called me today?" I ask. "Uh..... No. But why don't you come in?" He said opening his door wider. "No. I was just asking." I said leaving. "What about the talk?" He remembered two seconds ago. "Oh well, I have to my stupid homework. we'll talk to you later." I said. "How about now?" He ask. "No." I shake my head.. He pulled me in. "Come on Damnit! " He said roughly. "Why now?" I ask. "You told me we should talk!" He said. "Never mind ok!" I yelled. "Whatever" He mumbled and slammed the door be hind my back. That hurts! x_x Badly. I left and went home. I must of waste my time going to Darien's house for noting. I forgotten what to say oh well.

*~~~*~~~*~*~~~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~*~~*~*~~*

Sailor moon princess: Well it's not the end of chapter 1 yet. But there's more soon. How do you like it so far? Review please. 


	2. continuing of chapter1 THE CALL

*~~~*~~~*~*~~~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~*~~*~*~~*

After school I went to the Crowns Arcade with Mina. We always play that car game and you know who wins.... Mina. *Frustrated* "Come on Serena lets play again." Mina said, "You'll Probably win this time." "No, not again I'm not in the mood to play again." I said. "What's up? Is it the bad grade?" She asked. "No, it's Darien." I said. "What is it this time?" Mina ask. "Yesterday, some one keep on calling me and hung up the phone you know a prank phone call. So, I thought it was Darien. Ugh it's confusing and a long story too." I said taking my school suit case. Mina blink so many times. She was all ready confused. "Ok." She said, "Wanna play?" She ask. "Never mind. I'm going home." I said leaving the Crown Arcade and head home.

~*~*~*~~~~*~*~~*~~~*~*~*~~*~~~*~*~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~~*~~*~~*

I forgot I was going to be in Danger!! I reach home and nobody was there. A note was in the fridge.

it says,

__

Dear Serena, 

Sammy got a filed trip today so we join him. Sorry you couldn't come but

the trip only allows parents only. The Trip is for the whole day and night.

Keep all doors lock and the windows too. Make sure no strangers come here. and the snacks are on the fridge......

I didn't bother to read the rest of the note. I went up stairs to my room and change. It's just me alone tonight. I wear my green shirt and my blue long jeans. I make sure all windows were lock but it was so hot so I only put mine up. The conditions were broken so Dad promise to call the company but he keeps forgetting 'I hope no strange people will come here now' I thought. I like when my windows so the fresh air could come in.

I watch TV in my bed room. Suddenly I heard some sounds down stairs. I walk slowly down the stairs but I saw nothing or no one. I check the front door. It was un lock. But didn't I just Unlock the front door? There must be a thief in here. I didn't here any sounds so, I lock the door. "I was going to be in danger?" I laugh "It's probably some guy who had nothing to do who just wants to scare the heck out of people." I said to myself. I went to the kitchen and grab some foods. Chips, cupcake, cookie, a box of

Ice cream, 10 cans of sodas, peanuts, sunflower seeds, pastry, crackers, cheese puffs, and another bag of chips. I head upstairs and watch a show called 'Girl Power.' 

20 minutes later I Took more snacks from the fridge. I took the note and read the ending. 

Mom wrote

You can also have a sleep over with your friends. have fun. We'll 

come in the morning.

Love, Mom and Dad

P.S **NO BOYS!!! **and **WILD PARTIES!!!**

Mom don't trust me I can handle being alone. I heard the sound again. Ok maybe I should Have a sleep over just for fun. No Parties and boys. Just me and my friends. I called them to come over

Sailor Moon Princess: Well that's the end of chapter one. I'll update chapter two soon. Don't forget to review after reading.

__


End file.
